


Counting Sheep

by OnyxIsNotOverdramatic



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based off of my own experiences, Depressing Thoughts, Depression, FYI, Implied Logicality, Lots of Angst, M/M, Patton is depressed, References to Depression, Sadness, Slight fluff, be safe frens, dark themes, im so tired, logan is also depressed, tell me if there's more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxIsNotOverdramatic/pseuds/OnyxIsNotOverdramatic
Summary: Patton is having Big Sad in his room, and Logan helps.(bad summary, deals with some darker themes, be careful)
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Counting Sheep

Patton sighed, nestling into his blanket burrito. Dried tear tracks left a slight crust on his cheeks, making his face feel weird. He sat huddled in front of the small TV in the back of his room, staring blankly at the screen. He couldn’t even tell what he was watching, his hearing muffled, his eyes out of focus, his glasses laying beside him. 

He didn’t know how long he had been there, just… sitting, feeling nothing, nothing, nothing, and everything, everything, everything, all at the same time, switching between the two, neither, both, till up became down and left became right and right became wrong and nothing was as it should be. He was tired, so, so very tired, but he could barely blink, much less sleep, counting sheep becoming impossible and rest out of reach. 

Moving felt overwhelming, like a mountain that he had to climb while weighed down with weights pulling him down, the wind pushing him back, everything fighting against him, just for him to twitch a finger. 

He felt new tears roll down his cheeks slowly, dripping down, sliding against his nose, itching it, but he couldn’t gather the will to wipe it off. He felt so cold, freezing, even with his pile of blankets that he had settled into. He couldn’t think, his brain feeling fuzzy, staticky, incomprehensible, dampered, like a wet blanket was covering his brain, making it feel heavy, heavy, heavy… 

He heard, faintly, his bedroom door open, filtering light into his otherwise dark room, but it didn’t quite register in his brain and he couldn’t bring himself to care. He knew that he probably looked awful, but it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered.. 

“Patton..?”

Patton blearily blinked, his eyes still staring at the same spot he had been staring at for an hour. “Patton, are you okay?”

He kept staring blankly at the screen. He wanted to answer, somewhere deep down, but it was drowned out by the overwhelming static. He heard footsteps approach him from behind, slowly, trying to avoid stepping on any of the items littered around his room and floor. He heard the person move to the left of Patton, standing to the side and slightly behind him, but just enough that he could see Patton’s face. 

He heard clothing rustling, and then a presence beside him. He heard a soft humming, before he heard the other singing gently, “Winne the Pooh~, Winnie the Pooh~....” 

The other kept singing soothingly, and after awhile Patton could find he could blink a bit easier, wiggle his toes, clench his fingers. He found a few minutes after that that his vocal cords could also work now as he scratchily hummed along. He relaxed, leaning into the other, looking up and seeing it was Logan. Patton felt surprise go through him, then a rush of gratefulness. 

He smiled gently as Logan asked softly, “Are you okay? It appears that you’re feeling better.” 

Patton nodded tiredly. “Yeah, I-I am, thanks. I… I really do appreciate it.” He looked down, fiddling with the fuzz of the blanket. Logan smiled.

“I’m glad I could be of assistance. If you ever enter this state, if you’re able to, let me know, or if you know you’re about to I’d like to be there to help if I can. I know that it’s important to know you have support with these things, not only from research but also first-hand experience.” Patton felt tears well up in his eyes again, and he hugged Logan his tears staining the others neat shirt. 

“Thank you… thank you so much..!!”

He cried into the other’s shirt for a while, slowly drifting into sleep. Before he was completely out of it, though, he couldn’t help but think of what Logan had said. He knew how to help due to first-hand experience, which pained Patton’s heart to think about. He’d have to ask him about it later.


End file.
